


Насквозь

by BellJorg



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, домашнее насилие, драббл, одиночество, открытый финал, у лео ужасные родители, я в своем познании преисполнилась
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellJorg/pseuds/BellJorg
Summary: И Лео чувствует себя спокойнее; здесь, у озера Старк, скрытый высокими кустами, в тени покосившихся деревьев, прижавшись бедром к горячему телу Христа, он чувствует себя в безопасности.
Relationships: Jesus Christ (South Park)/Leopold "Butters" Stotch





	Насквозь

_“Один идёт к ближнему, потому что он ищет себя, а другой — потому что он хотел бы потерять себя”_ © Ницше «Так говорил Заратустра».

У Христа рубашка хлопковая, светлые штаны клёш и собранные в высокий хвост волосы. Глаза у него чёрные и пронзительные, но Лео не опасается направленного на себя взгляда — улыбается ему чуть искреннее, чуть ярче.

Осень вступает в свои права, и Лео, привыкшему шататься сюда всё лето, приходится выкраивать время на эти встречи среди недели: он приходит к озеру после школы, часто голодным и с больной головой, но сидит упрямо, даже если Христа не всегда удаётся застать. Иисус подсаживается, когда Лео это действительно нужно: дотрагивается до лба, снимает прикосновением самую острую боль и оставляет свою сухую ладонь на его плече. И Лео чувствует себя спокойнее; здесь, у озера Старк, скрытый высокими кустами, в тени покосившихся деревьев, прижавшись бедром к горячему телу Христа, он чувствует себя в безопасности.

«Не беспокойся обо мне, Яхве».

Лео не чувствует страха, странно было бы не доверять Божьему сыну. Но Лео не глупый — Лео внимательный и осторожный, он разбирается в людях и не боится никого так сильно, как любви собственного отца.

— Они редко доходят до рукоприкладства, — Лео пинает камушек в озеро. — Но всегда говорят, что это заслуженно.

Плечо немного жжёт — и не потому, что там кожа содрана до рваных лоскутов — просто Иисус невесомо касается краёв раны, будто пытаясь вобрать в себя чужие страдания. Но он не делает этого. Лео не Эрик, он не попросит себя исцелить. Лео знает, что это только его испытание; как знает, что и Стэн, и Кайл, и Кенни — они отказались бы от спасения. А ещё, самое очевидное: на всё воля Божья. Отчего-то в голове это звучит слишком смешно, и Лео не сдерживается — смеётся немного, почти что нервно и совсем осторожно.

«Не беспокойся обо мне, Иешуа».

Выдержать взгляд не сложно, Иисус всегда так на него смотрит — будто видит в его голове копошащихся червей сомненья и страха; будто рассматривает въедливо, словно под микроскопом, и действительно видит насквозь. Эта мысль отчего-то кажется смущающей, и Лео переводит взгляд на свои пальцы; иногда Лео кажется, что он приходит к пруду только для того, чтобы хоть кто-то на него так посмотрел.


End file.
